


活著 [translation]

by menghsinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Translation, M/M, MWPP Era, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 雷木思可能是瘋了——或者他可能會讓天狼星死而復生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972772) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 作者：  
> 警告：心裡疾病與制度化的相關討論。  
> 第三章中的拉丁文和經文來自奧維德的《變形記》第十章。
> 
> 譯者：  
> All the beautiful writings belong to the author. All the mistakes belong to me.  
> Love Remus in this one.

誘惑的發生是循序漸進的。他還記得。

並不是說會有某個瞬間，他會從一份作業或是一本書中抬起頭，或是一早醒來，突然想說 _噢——天狼星。當然。_

好吧，這甚至比那都還要來得更加基本。也不是說有過那麼一個瞬間，他突然決定說自己喜歡的其實是男生。事實上，這個體認只是以某種方式溫和地朝他席捲而來，他喜歡的是男生，而天狼星喜歡的是他，他該拿這怎麼辦呢？

他從來不會那樣去想天狼星。客觀上來說，他知道他長得好看，但他也是他最好的朋友。那就好像是想要跟彼得接吻一樣那麼奇怪。

六年級的時候，他已經開始對於天狼星看著他的那種新的眼神感到自在，天狼星開始碰觸他的那種不同的方式。有一陣子，詹姆看他的目光也令他感到不安，彷彿他在竊取某個不屬於他的東西，某個他沒有資格擁有的東西，作為他們的副將，而非完全與他們平起平坐。但顯然詹姆和天狼星不知何故也釐清了這一切，而那些憤怒的眼神——還有那些不安——也就逐漸散去。

這種感覺是很好的，當然，知道有人欣賞自己，意識到天狼星的目光跟著他橫越房間，跟著他走去他的衣櫃拿一件襯衫，或是走去詹姆那裡偷一點墨水。知道他是某人目光的焦點，讓他的胃發生一些愉快的痙攣。這在以前從來就不是一件好事。

他只是不確定到底應該怎麼做。他喜歡天狼星，當然，天狼星是他的朋友，他的好朋友——比兄弟還要親近。

他不是很想把天狼星和兄弟放在同一個句子裡去想。特別是當他也同樣注意到天狼星身體的挪動，他深沉的藍黑色頭髮，天狼星的微笑裡那一抹全新的羞澀。

而且他的確表現得不一樣了，現在，以令人驚訝的方式。他會把手放在雷木思的背後引導他走出教室，以超出嚴格必要的程度拍他的肩膀，拒絕跟他摔角，就像他平常對詹姆和彼得做的那樣。有一次，他們很晚了還沒睡，雷木思在練習符咒，而天狼星在試著教他，他從桌子對面傾身過來，把雷木思叢生的褐色頭髮撥下他的額頭。

「你看起來很累，」他說，非常罕見地暴露出明顯的情感，然後，「我可以幫你嗎？」

「你已經在幫我了，」雷木思這麼回答。天狼星目光熾熱。雷木思是很喜歡他的眼睛——客觀地喜歡，就像某些（在貧窮的環境下長大的）人會欣賞美麗但卻無法實現的事物一樣。

然而，即使他知道，如果他想要的話，天狼星就在他伸手可及的地方，即使他明白這點，天狼星卻總是離他還有一點點的距離。他無法描繪出跟天狼星接吻的畫面，而不把它當成是一個笑話或挑戰。他無法去想像要怎麼觸碰天狼星的身體，用出於愛情那份獨一無二佔有的欲望。

但在漆黑、深沉的夜晚，躺在床上，當整個世界似乎都變得有點不太真實，他感覺或許要是天狼星…要是天狼星先承認了那個弱點…他也許就真的會相信。

***

「你知道嗎，天狼星？我差點就要懷疑你是個有深度的人了。」

天狼星從收到一半的行李箱裡抬起頭，一臉驚愕。「抱歉？」

雷木思坐在他自己的行李箱上向後仰，手肘靠著身後的床。一張羊皮紙夾在他的手指上搖搖晃晃。天狼星吞了吞口水。雷木思微微一笑，幾乎像隻貓一樣沾沾自喜。

「深度，」他說。「我知道你不喜歡表現出來，但我覺得你可能真的有一點。」

「這樣說一個人實在是件很糟糕的事，」天狼星稍微嘗試，但雷木思搖搖頭。他的手指一動，兩張紙條從羊皮紙後面滑了出來——是火車票。天狼星整個人落到他自己的床上。

「你應該要等到我去火車站之後才發現那個的，」他說。

「對，我覺得我到星期一之前都不會需要用到我的算命學課本，」雷木思若以所思地說。「這樣很差勁，天狼星，像那樣把信留在別人的課本裡。」

「我知道如果我問你的話你是不會答應的，」天狼星說得毫無悔意，儘管他看起來有一點後悔被抓到。雷木思把羊皮紙拿過來然後開始讀了起來。

「親愛的月影，我知道你沒辦法回家過聖誕節因為這一切什麼的還有滿月就在十八號而且反正你爸媽聖誕節也不會在家。所以我想說我乾脆就把要買禮物的錢拿來買去波特家的來回火車票然後他爸媽說沒問題只要你不介意共用一張床的話然後我不覺得你會介意因為就只是我而已而且反正我比波特那傢伙還要常洗澡。所以如果拜託你可以來一起過聖誕節的話車票是二十二號去然後二十三號回這樣你就可以早點回來參加級長會議什麼的。拜託來跟我們一起過聖誕節因為我不想浪費車票錢而且還不是要用貓頭鷹送一個蛋糕或是什麼的去給你，而且反正我也不是很會挑聖誕禮物。天狼星上。」

他抬頭一看。天狼星的臉唰地慘白。全無血色。

「等你回來以後，我要花一段時間好好教教你。像你這樣的一個天才，你對逗號做的事根本就是犯罪行為，天狼星，」雷木思加上一句。「而且你甚至沒有把致辭放在信裡面。」

「這樣會塞不進你的課本，」天狼星幾乎是心不在焉地說。雷木思俐落地站起來，小心翼翼地把信和車票放在床上。

「這展現出了深謀遠慮，天狼星，」他靜靜地說，站在他的朋友面前，雙手抱胸。「深謀遠慮，同理心，還有相當的不合常理的誠意。我們可以清楚地稱之為深度，我想，並且僥倖逃過它。」

天狼星抬起頭來看著他，而雷木思可以想像他的感受；口乾舌燥，心跳加速，雙手冰冷。這就是他自己的感受，當他第一次告訴別人他喜歡他們的時候。

他令人驚訝的鎮定，沒有一點焦慮不安的感覺，真的。但是，他在發現那封信的時候，他的心臟差點就從喉嚨裡跳了出來，他意識到即便是他可能會為了天狼星和詹姆五年級時做的那件事，而變得再也不願意信任他，天狼星都已經變成一個比以前更好的人了。就為了這個，天狼星就值得被原諒，即便是不為了他在那之後為贖罪所做的一切。

所以他已經決定，差不多是時候該來親吻天狼星．布萊克，好讓他擺脫他們的痛苦。他已經提前計畫好了。他並不緊張。他其實感覺有點麻木，真的。

「嗯？」他問道。「你不同意嗎？」

天狼星靜止不動，以一種他驚慌失措或者是聞到惡作劇的氣味時才會出現的姿態。

「你會來嗎？」天狼星終於問道。作為回應，雷木思把手指穿過天狼星制服領帶的結，將他往前一拖。天狼星笨拙地移動，雷木思抓住他的領帶結把他拉近，他站著踉蹌了一步——胸膛對著胸膛，大腿對著大腿，臉和臉的距離只有幾吋之遙。

雷木思的手指在結上旋轉，把天狼星非常、非常慢地拉近。他必須稍微抬高一點下巴才能親吻那個較高的男孩，而天狼星把頭偏了過去，所以他們的嘴唇沒有很平均地碰在一起——他發現自己正在天狼星的嘴角植下一個純真的吻。並不是他原本想要的情況。

但接著天狼星從喉嚨深處吼了出來並轉過來面對他，雷木思只是稍微輕輕吮了一下他的下唇。天狼星這一次的回應更為熱切，而在他意會過來之前，雷木思就站在葛來分多塔裡，徹頭徹尾地吻著天狼星．布萊克並且被他吻著，天狼星緊緊抓著他的肩膀，好像不這麼做他就會跌倒一樣。

第一個吻有點差強人意，但第二個吻打破了所有的紀錄。

***

即使男孩們認為「現代」已經來臨，一個男孩和一個女孩在婚前就帶著罪孽深重的同居意圖住在一起，卻仍然並不是一個常見的情況。即便莉莉的父母會同意，而他們已經接受了夠多他們可能不會接受的人，詹姆的父親卻永遠不會允許。他和詹姆只在吃早餐時吵了一架，而詹姆只是悻悻然地把過量的果醬塗到他的吐司上，這還稱得上是一個還算文明的結局。

在魔法學校七年的寄宿生活，已經讓詹姆學會了耍手段。他也發現到，但願只是最近而已，天狼星和雷木思正在計畫一個同樣罪孽深重的同居行為——而且性質還稍微嚴重了一些，「現代」社會依然會保持它原本的面目。天狼星看起來並沒有多想，但每次當天狼星漫不經心地提到他和雷木思要一起找一間公寓的時候，詹姆都可以看見雷木思寫在臉上的焦慮。

所以在和他的父親吵了一架還有和莉莉關於這到底有什麼關係又吵了一架之後（他們其實是在憤怒地同意彼此的看法，如果你深入去了解的話）他去找雷木思，然後對那個害羞而注重隱私的年輕人提議了某個他連想都沒有想過的點子。

「鬍…鬍子？」雷木思問道，眉頭糾結在一起。「我的意思是，這有一點不太誠實，詹姆。單純不去談它是一回事，可是…」

「不，不是那樣，」詹姆說。「我們大部分的人都知道…你的事，莉莉的爸媽對那種事覺得沒什麼意見，我想她有一個叔叔就是…嗯，不管怎麼說，也不是說你會真的跟她住在一起。」

「真可惜，真的，她比天狼星還要愛乾淨多了…」雷木思若有所思。「解釋一下你打算怎麼做，詹姆。」

「你跟我就只要…換過來就好。你可以跟莉莉住在一起，沒有人會介意，因為——」

「——我喜歡男生？——」

「——嗯，如果你想要這麼直接的話。所以你就搬去跟莉莉住然後我搬去跟天狼星住，在租約上又好又合法。我們可以這樣維持幾個星期。然後，我們就只要…交換。我們就找個晚上把你的東西全都搬到我的房間，把我的東西都搬到你和你巴布叔叔的房間。」

雷木思在詹姆爸媽的餐桌上沉思著，他光滑的雙手和不均勻的棕色木紋形成了對比。

「天狼星不會喜歡這樣的，」他勉為其難地說。

「只要幾個星期就好。我會負責安撫天狼星。而且反正不管怎麼樣我們本來就會一直互相串門子，不是嗎？」詹姆親切地問道。

天狼星，就如雷木思所料，不太接受這個提議。安撫他並不是一項輕鬆的工作。就算詹姆向雷木思保證天狼星很聽話，就算莉莉送了他們一塊真的相當不錯的地毯作為喬遷賀禮，天狼星始終還是悶悶不樂。

他在他們出去吃飯的時候悶悶不樂，他在他過來拜訪的時候也悶悶不樂，就連雷木思——雷木思．路平！霍格華茲的前任級長！——冒著極大的個人風險在斜角巷把他拉進兩家商店之間陰暗的角落，在光天化日之下對他做了一些令人髮指的、傷風敗俗的事情，他都還是很不開心。

雷木思以為過了幾個星期之後他已經好了一點。畢竟，已經快要到他們說好要鬼鬼祟祟交換房間的那個晚上了。

然後他犯了一個錯誤，他在一個莉莉在家的早上找天狼星過來一起吃早餐。

雷木思並不是一個優秀的廚師，不過看著莉莉他也學到了一些，而且他也可以處理蛋和吐司和香腸。儘管幾天前那些徹底失敗的培根已經說服他，一旦解決了現在這個情況，天狼星要負責處理培根，不然他們乾脆就不要吃培根算了。

真的很奇怪。他從來沒有想過他會在十八歲的時候就——好吧，安頓下來。像這樣。這個時代確實是不太穩定，但他對天狼星有很高的信心，或許高過應有的程度，而且他也看不出自己有任何想要其他人或其他事的理由。

「噢，該死，」莉莉突然說道。天狼星從他早已輕鬆完成的預言家日報填字遊戲裡抬起頭，而雷木思從他正在煮蛋的地方看了過來。「我又忘記買柳橙汁了。」

「對，我發現了，」雷木思說道，一邊用叉子撥弄著一根香腸。「我跑出去買了一些，妳欠我三個西可。」

「你總是這麼周到，」莉莉邊說邊微笑，在他臉頰上親了一下。這是她的習慣；她常常會對他和彼得這麼做，不過對天狼星比較少，男子氣概的大王。

雷木思微笑，抬頭看見天狼星，和他眼裡殺氣騰騰的醋意。

整頓早餐他都表現得不祥的安靜，儘管莉莉非常熱切地在聊一些無關緊要的事。一直到雷木思吃完盤子裡的東西，莉莉準備出門去跟詹姆一起散步的時候，他都一直保持沉默。他一直沉默到雷木思跟莉莉說完再見，回到廚房開始把碗盤收過來，施了咒語讓刷子開始自動洗碗，他都沒有開口說話。

最後，雷木思轉向他，然後溫和地說，「你在生我的氣嗎？」

「沒有，」天狼星悶悶不樂地答道。

「你在生莉莉的氣？」

「沒有。」

「有什麼不對嗎？」

「所以她打算什麼時候甩掉詹姆？」

雷木思的眉毛糾結在一起。「甩掉詹姆？你聽到什麼了？」

「你們兩個在上床嗎？」天狼星問道，對於一個一臉凶神惡煞的男人而言，他表現得徹底的平靜。

雷木思大笑出聲。

「上床？莉莉跟我？我們為什麼要？」他問道，笑到流出眼淚。「你就是在氣這個嗎？」

「我沒有生氣，然後你他媽的可以不要再笑我了！」天狼星爆炸。「如果你們有，就直接告訴我！我看到她看你的樣子了！」

「你的意思是說她看著我的時候在想說『天啊，真是個小帥哥，真可惜他在睡我男友最好的朋友而且對異性一點興趣也沒有』，像這樣嗎？」雷木思質問道。「我知道我很有魅力，天狼星，但就算是我也有一些界線——」

「你有嗎？」天狼星咆哮著站了起來。「因為就我所看到的，這些界線似乎對於異性有高到破表的容忍度。總之，至少是其中一個異性。你總是這麼周到，雷木思，你比詹姆還要愛乾淨多了，你最好這個週末先不要搬回去跟天狼星一起住——」

「停，天狼星，停下來。不管她在想什麼，而且我不否認莉莉有時候是有點瘋又有點輕浮——」

「——哈！——」

「該死的，不要打斷我！」雷木思吼道。

「那就不要對我說謊！」天狼星吼了回去。

雷木思一動也不動。

「所以就是這樣，」他柔聲說。「就因為我在學校因為狼人的事情騙過你。你一點都不相信我。那些你對我花時間相處的人挑三揀四的時候——那些你跑來打擾我幫彼得課後輔導的時候——你覺得我不可能會對你說實話，就因為我從最一開始就對你說——」

「你跟莉莉上床了嗎？」天狼星冷漠無情地問。

雷木思看著他的眼睛。「這有差嗎？就算我說沒有，你也不會相信我。你想要我這樣嗎，天狼星？你怕我嗎？你怕如果我真的跟詹姆交換房間，如果我真的跟你住在一起，可能會出什麼問題嗎？」

天狼星開口想要再打斷他，但雷木思把手放在他的嘴上。他們站得太近，雷木思的掌心按著天狼星的嘴巴，天狼星的手則抓著他的手腕。

「你要先讓我把話說完，天狼星，因為我通常不會這樣要求，然後當我這麼做的時候，你他媽最好是給我好好坐著聽清楚，」雷木思說，聲音低沉而危險。「我愛你。我愛你，獸足。我不會對我愛的人說謊。我把我最深的秘密告訴你，然後你一度利用它差點害某個人被殺死。當我們談到信任的時候，我想你應該要知道你打的不是一場勝算很高的仗。你可以選擇相信我說的話，要不然就這樣，我們就在這裡結束，在莉莉和詹姆的廚房裡。而這樣結束的方式會讓人很難過。所以你最好先仔細想想然後再來開啟這個關於誰信任誰的話題，天狼星。」

他慢慢地把手拿開，天狼星也放開了他的手腕。他們兩人都呼吸得非常用力，天狼星的眼睛不太肯定地掠過他身上。

一個流暢的動作，天狼星捧住雷木思的臉，把他固定在原地，深深地徹底地吻他，在暴力之中激烈而憤慨。雷木思，縱然錯愕，卻還是熱切地向前迎接，天狼星的手滑下他的脖子，另一隻手落到他的腰把他拉近。那感覺又熟悉又對又好，而雷木思不在乎他們是不是還有問題還沒解決，因為那都不重要。

他們踉蹌著退後，直到雷木思的臀部撞上廚房流理台，雷木思深深埋進他溫暖的懷抱裡——他脊椎骨裡的僵硬已然消散，正義的憤怒在融化。天狼星的動作依然猛烈，他緊緊地抓住他，牙齒鎖住他的下巴，還有他脖子上敏感的肌膚…

他呻吟著把天狼星從流理台上推開，試圖引導他回到客廳，那裡沒有這麼多會陷入他背部的鋒利邊緣。他們跌跌撞撞地倒在客廳的地毯上，天狼星跨過他的身體，雙手扶著他的肩膀，頭彎下來貼近他的鎖骨，用靈巧的牙齒解開他襯衫的扣子。

「你看，」雷木思倒抽了一口氣，天狼星的腿往下滑，直到他們長褲底下聳立的慾望互相摩擦，「我們是最適合的，天狼星…女生們都不對——沒有人是對的，除了你——」

天狼星低吼著拱起，臀部隨著節奏移動，雙手探進半開的襯衫，撫摸著雷木思的肋骨，手指一如際往地劃過他身體的峽谷和山脊，尋覓他腹部緊繃的張力，他的指尖滑行於上，他的唇和舌頭緊緊跟隨。

雷木思，頭向後靠著柔軟的波斯地毯，手指在天狼星如絲般的頭髮裡糾纏，他覺得或許應該要鼓勵莉莉繼續進行那些深情的調情，如果這就是它最後的結果。

然後所有關於莉莉、詹姆、公寓、背叛、還有謊言的想法全都滾出了他的腦袋，天狼星用鼻子輕推他，咬他，隨著天狼星的吻一路義無反顧地通往雷木思．路平的心裡。

***

那天晚上，雷木思在回到家時並沒有特別期待會發生什麼事。那是個雨天，而且是星期四。他覺得星期四可能是一週裡頭最不特別的日子，而且也不太浪漫。特別是在花了一整天伺候飯桌和招待吧台之後。在他的感覺裡，把一個人的潛力全都浪費在粗重的工作中也同樣不太浪漫，除非有人是故意為之，如果是這樣的話那就太文藝了。

當然，天狼星有足夠的經濟能力可以支持他們兩人的生活，但雷木思不太確定靠別人過日子是不是一個好主意。在他的經驗裡，依賴他人只會導致其他的麻煩。當然，這總是會激怒天狼星，但沒有關係。他們通常用來結束爭執的方式，惹天狼星生氣已經成為某個讓他十分享受的嗜好。

於是他打開門，一邊脫下他的大衣，驚訝地發現他們的公寓只被燭光照亮。大廳的桌上有一根粗粗的圓柱蠟燭，給他足夠的光線好讓他脫下他浸濕的鞋子和潮濕的襪子，解開他俐落的白襯衫的上衣領口，然後把他的外套掛起來。

廚房裡閃爍著一絲光芒，他跟了過去，踏入舒適房間的溫暖懷抱，烤箱和天狼星本身的存在加熱了整個空間，他正俯身靠在洗手台上面。

「這些是？」雷木思問道，有點被逗樂。在天狼星的手肘旁邊有一盤剝好的橘子，他揀起一片丟進自己嘴裡。天狼星轉過身，將他們之間拉近成令人愉悅的距離，然後拿出了一杯紅酒。雷木思眨眨眼，有一點驚訝，然後接了過來，慢慢地啜飲。

「我在想你可能會想要好好吃頓晚餐，」天狼星的聲音低沉。雷木思抬起頭來。天狼星不像是個浪漫的人。他不像是個會煮飯的人。而他絕對不像是個會浪漫地煮一頓飯的人。

「好吧，你把什麼弄壞了？」雷木思笑著問道。天狼星向前傾身，把他嘴角的一點橘子汁舔掉。

「沒什麼，」他說。「你覺得紅酒如何？」

「甜，」雷木思回答，啜了另外一口。「說真的，天狼星，你到底是什麼意思？」

天狼星一手環住他的腰把他拉近。他用另一隻手餵他另一片橘子。絕對不是正常的天狼星該有的行為。

「你是天狼星沒錯吧？」雷木思問道。

「你表現得就好像是我不知道你喜歡橘子一樣，」天狼星答道。「來吧，我有很棒的開胃菜…」

他領著雷木思走進他們共用公寓的用餐角落，揮揮手示意他坐好。全都是他最愛吃的東西——淋著橙汁的雞肉，馬鈴薯泥，約克郡布丁。天狼星討厭所有形式的馬鈴薯。要嘛就是他弄壞了什麼東西，不然就是他跟別人上床了。

雷木思越過兩根又矮又胖的蠟燭望著他，他們一邊用餐一邊聊著他們的一天。他突然恍然大悟地想起一個念頭，他花了四大口馬鈴薯泥的時間，才覺得他應該要提起這件事。

「這些，」他說，天狼星從他的酒杯後抬起頭，尖銳地看他。這是他的第三杯酒，天狼星不是個愛喝酒的男人。「這些該不會是因為詹姆和莉莉的關係吧，是不是？」

「我不知道你在說什麼，」天狼星說，但他的聲音碎裂開來，而他的視線在別處消失。

「忠實咒。你們今天用了，不是嗎？」

天狼星兇殘地切著他的雞肉。「可能好了，」他咕噥著說。

「覺得有點不安嗎？」

「也許，」天狼星接著說。

「我也很害怕，你知道，」雷木思說。「我不想要你變成他們的目標。而且我也不想要比你藏得更隱密，但你知道我們很快就得這麼做。我們太親近了。」

天狼星艱困地點了點頭。

「有打算讓彼得當我們的嗎？」雷木思繼續說下去。「或者是伊美玲．旺司——她人不錯——或是阿拉特．穆敵也可以。」

「大概吧，」天狼星答道。「我們不要說這個。」

雷木思眨眨眼。他輕輕啜了一口他的紅酒——他的第一杯還沒有喝完。「好吧。我吃飽了，你呢？我來嗎？」

天狼星揮揮手示意不用他幫忙，彈了一下魔杖，把桌子清理乾淨，用魔法把碗盤送進廚房。雷木思只是站在那兒，天狼星再度摟住他的腰，把他拉過來吻，稍微比他平常還要更粗魯一些。

 _好像吻我就可以讓他不去想他們一樣_ ，雷木思心想，但任何可以讓他吻天狼星的藉口都是好的藉口。他們最近變得好疏遠——他們不得不如此，因為鳳凰會還有天狼星在忠實咒上的介入，還有他白天上班而天狼星則用他的夜晚進行會裡的工作。或許太疏遠了。

雷木思讓他把自己拖進臥室，很高興不曉得是什麼怪念頭把天狼星帶進這樣的情緒裡。他解開天狼星的腰帶，另一個男人吻過他的肩頭，隨著所到之處推掉他的襯衫。雷木思把他拉近，不讓天狼星將他所有的衣服脫下，頭擱在他的肩上，感受著黑髮男子的脈搏，他錘擊的心跳，他清淺的呼吸。他品嚐天狼星舌尖上的紅酒，感覺到有點笨拙的手指劃過他的臀部和大腿，在股溝上那令人愉悅的壓力變得太多時，將呻吟聲注入天狼星的嘴裡。

他向後倒在床上，天狼星在他的身上扭動著，就好像他想要碰到每一個他可以碰到的地方。他們翻滾著，直到雷木思坐在他身上，把手滑過天狼星的胸口，他的襯衫往上一滑，便輕鬆順勢被脫了下來。天狼星用深沉的、沒有表情的眼睛看著他，帶著恐懼，而雷木思，並不知情，把它當成是渴望。

他們的臀部摩擦在一起，雷木思發出了一個突然的、緊繃的驚呼。他看見天狼星在微笑，而下一次他嘗試想要呼吸時，他發現自己再也完全無法連貫地思考。

他們掙扎著從剩下的衣服中脫離出來，四肢的糾纏，喘息，輕柔的愛撫，技巧的部分由雷木思來做，些許的笨拙和微醺還在天狼星身上。儘管如此，那卻一點也不影響他的身體，那寬闊的、健壯的體格一如既往，他密切地熟悉。還有他的聲音，當他喊著雷木思的名字，向他乞求著那些不需要被說出口的東西。雷木思，彎下頭越過天狼星的大腿，愛慕地望著，即使在四年之後仍然無法相信自己竟然能有這樣的運氣，也並不需要他的乞求。他溫柔地舔舐天狼星的臉，呼出溫暖的氣息，朝他敏感的肌膚注入言語。

他愛天狼星。他想要天狼星快樂。天狼星他——噢，他喜歡那樣嗎？這樣你高興嗎，天狼星？那我們就這樣就好…

他再度感覺到天狼星的脈搏，這一次是透過他的舌頭，天狼星絕望的推進和躍然就在他的嘴裡面。天狼星緊緊抓住他的肩膀，無助地在他身下移動。他喜歡天狼星失去控制的時候——這是一種他鮮少運用的力量，所以才那樣更令人愉快。

當天狼星從喉嚨裡高聲嗚咽出來，雷木思向後一仰，一個滿足的微笑綻放在他的臉上。天狼星呻吟著靠近他，捧著他的頭，把自己撐起來吻他。

雷木思可以花上一輩子的時間躺在天狼星純粹、溫暖的身體上，但天狼星顯然有其他的想法，而他的身體貼著雷木思那細微的移動和壓迫，他抱著雷木思大腿的雙手，不容許任何的反抗。

天狼星的體內存在著某種憤怒，雷木思一直都知道；某種對這整個世界無可挽回的怒意。他用一條繃緊的韁繩將它牢牢拉住，但有時候它會表現出來，而雷木思可以從天狼星試圖想要控制他、試圖佔有他的樣子裡看見。雷木思自己擁有足夠的安全，能夠容許它的存在，縱然他害怕天狼星有一天會走得太遠。

或許就是今晚。天狼星——他很絕望。為了某個原因。雷木思讓自己被天狼星的身體覆蓋，讓他自己對著天狼星開放，讓天狼星做一切他想做的，因為那就是當你愛著一個人的時候會做的事…

他一個人醒來。

而在隔天下午，天狼星被逮捕，送往阿茲卡班。

某方面來說，其實沒有那麼令人驚訝。


	2. Chapter 2

送來那封信的是一隻鸚鵡，雷木思從她的爪子上取下一張紙條，替她盛了一碗水，她愉快地弄皺了她的冠羽。她也吃了一些向日葵種子，用她的鳥喙把它們打開然後吞嚥，雷木思在狹小租屋裡的桌邊坐下，低頭看著手中那張破爛的羊皮紙。

他知道會有天狼星的來信——好吧，總之，他希望這封就是。他不怪天狼星沒有早點寫信給他。至少，他告訴自己他不怪他。畢竟，當他從阿茲卡班逃出來的時候，他不知道雷木思人就在霍格華茲。他也不知道雷木思會不會把他收到的任何信件直接交到當權人士的手上。

一個小小的、叛逆的聲音——那麼多年過去了，那個曾經告訴他天狼星和詹姆不應該那樣捉弄石內卜的同一個聲音——說，天狼星已經因為送了哈利一根比賽用掃帚而陷入麻煩，對於一名同時作為巫師界和麻瓜界的逃犯來說一定是項極端複雜的手續。而他卻甚至不願意匿名寫個三句話給他的——

給那個他曾經的——

他就不能稍微解釋一下他自己嗎？他就不能問問雷木思會不會幫他嗎？

如果他們角色對調的話，天狼星會拋下他的生命、他的名譽、他擁有的一切，去幫助一個逃亡的伙伴。雷木思從來都不懂天狼星對他的那種——迷戀嗎？不，這說法不對——吹捧。為什麼，在所有天狼星可以擁有的人當中，他卻選擇了雷木思．路平？雷木思從來都不覺得自己會完全被綁在另外一個人身上，就像天狼星那樣。他愛過天狼星，他當然愛過天狼星，但他的幸福和他的人生並不取決於天狼星愛他。天狼星被帶走的時候，雷木思活了下來。

那些年前，天狼星在餵他剝好的橘子和給他紅酒喝的時候，他不只僅僅是在試著為他的不信任道歉，即使是在他的道歉中，他也在試著把雷木思帶回來。如果他知道雷木思就是間諜，他的解決方式不是審問他，也不是束縛他，而是愛他，激烈地、狠狠地愛他，試著把他拉回自己身邊。好傻、好愚蠢的天狼星。

他意識到他把羊皮紙抓得太緊了，幾乎就要把它撕裂，他把它放在桌上，將它攤平，鸚鵡一邊啃著向日葵種子，一邊嘰嘰喳喳地自言自語。

天狼星已經完成了他十二年的苦行。為什麼他沒有寫信找他幫忙？

 _因為那十二年不是為了你_ ，他心想，並對於他至少還是這麼了解天狼星而感到安慰。 _那十二年是對於他辜負詹姆的苦澀的自罰。在他走出來之前他沒有時間可以留給你。因為他太愛你了，他懲罰自己的方式，是明明能夠寫信給你但卻不寫信給你。看著你，卻不去觸碰你。他懲罰自己的方式是他了解他自己配不上這一切。_

多麼令人難以置信，這個天狼星。

他撕開羊皮紙上的封蠟——便宜的白蠟，或許根本就不是封蠟，是從茶燭上滴下來的。整張紙上上下下都充滿緊密狹窄的潦草字跡，那跟天狼星在學校時字跡的類比程度，就跟一隻獵狼犬跟一隻拉不拉多犬的類比程度差不多。

一個正式的不正式稱謂。雷木思。沒有「親愛的」，當然也沒有「先生」，沒有「月影」。只有一個名字。

還有一句問候。再度保證他自己平安。拒絕告知他在哪裡，以免這封信落入他人手中。希望雷木思也好。從鄧不利多那裡聽說了一些事。寄了一封信給哈利。一段簡短而悲慘的說明，關於他和巴嘴離開霍格華茲的那段飛行，以免雷木思好奇。

都是一些會發生在兩個一段時間沒有說過話的人之間的東西，更新一些最近的消息。作為他的名字和即將到來的內容之間的緩衝。雷木思明白。

一個道歉。一個解釋。內疚、擔憂、悲傷。一段又一段。沒有逗號。雷木思模模糊糊地笑了。他沒有非常仔細地閱讀這些文字。他知道它們說了什麼。

一句對雷木思回信的請求。重複了上述的道歉，更加精煉一點的版本。

這封信裡沒有溫暖，沒有致意，沒有愛。總之不在文字裡。它們就只是文字。但就在那精心的布局裡，一切被小心避免的情感，雷木思可以在字裡行間讀到它們。每一個字母的間距，每一個短少的逗號，每一個意圖表現得精準而缺乏情緒的、笨拙的隻字片語，它們全都加在一起，變成一股思念和悲傷，是如此可怖，雷木思可以感覺到它滲入骨髓。

他在想不知道天狼星是否有意為之。天狼星，終究，一直都是——曾是——一個聰明的男人。天狼星用這種確切的方式表達這封信並不令人感到難以置信。他可以想像天狼星彎著腰，全神貫注且流暢地在每一行中賦予雙重的意義。一個比雷木思更不精通隱晦之道的男人根本就不會考慮到有這種可能性。

雷木思用力思考了很久該如何回信。他總是會以一種倔強的好見地來回應天狼星的聰明才智，那總是讓天狼星感到困惑，即使他是這麼聰明。

最後，他微笑著起身，從他的櫥櫃裡抽出一張褐色的包裝紙還有一段麻繩。他敏捷的手指找到了他在搜索的東西，他把它包成一個靈巧得令人驚訝的包裹，鑒於它的形狀。他把麻繩捆成一個小把手，找到一塊平滑的位置上寫下「天狼星」。他用手把那隻鸚鵡舉了起來，把包裹交給她。她粗嘎地抱怨了一下重量，但沒有拋下它，就朝向窗外翱翔。

天狼星不會傻到把橘子看成是一個非難，他也不會白癡到以為雷木思只是要送給他一個零食包裹。他不會明白橘子到底意味著什麼，但他會明白他的用心。

原諒，無條件而全然的原諒，一種深到即使遭遇背叛卻只會變得更堅決的愛。

***

最近的一封貓頭鷹郵件來得遠比獸足要早，雷木思完全明白鄧不利多那些不著邊際的句子； _我認為獨居有點危險，建議你收養一隻狗，或是收留一隻流浪狗，作為保護。如果是一隻大狗那就再好不過了，一隻對你熟悉的大狗。_ 實在不能算是非常隱晦。

他耐心地等待。他又開始找工作了，除了坐在他父母雜草叢生的老房子的台階上，完全屬於他而且謝天謝地的免稅（再怎麼說，麻瓜沒辦法對他們找不到的東西課稅），他也沒有什麼別的事好做。他讀預言家日報，寫求職信，作填字遊戲，然後等待。

事情發生的時候，那是七月上旬一個炎熱的日子，一場夏日雷陣雨把小徑上的灰塵變成了鬆軟的土壤，並使得獸足的毛皮在多雲的天空底下透出一抹藍色的微光。當獸足抵達的時候，雷木思微笑著讓那隻狗疲倦地把爪子放上台階，冰涼的鼻子好奇地抬向他的臉頰。

「歡迎你來這裡，天狼星，」他靜靜地說。狗的舌頭伸了出來，親暱地舔著他的下巴，只是有些遲疑。

天狼星一直到進入房子之後才變身，在雷木思明亮溫暖的黃色廚房裡。他很潮濕，步履蹣跚，形容枯槁；他一定是幾乎完全用自己的力量走完全程。路平揮揮手示意他坐下，給了他水和一條毛巾，起身開始準備食物。

「你看起來不錯，」天狼星在雷木思朝著盤子彎下腰時說道。他微笑了一下，表情扭曲。

「你說謊說得不錯，」他輕輕地回答。「我看起來像一隻餓壞的狐狸。要是你累的話就別說話，還有時間。」

「我想說話。」

「那也好，我會聽。你的旅程怎麼樣？」

「平平淡淡。這還真是令人吃驚，幾乎沒有人會把注意力放在一隻正在逃亡的狗身上。」

「你餓了嗎？」

「對。你看起來很好。」

「謝謝。」雷木思在兩個盤子上放了白飯、胡蘿蔔、排骨肉，還有幾片麵包。沒有馬鈴薯，他有趣地想著。他揮了一下魔杖，食物立刻就完成加溫，他把它們拿到桌邊。

天狼星大口但俐落地吃著，先是吞沒了麵包和胡蘿蔔，然後是白飯，最後才用某種近乎崇敬的目光看著排骨肉。他們在舒適的沉默中安靜地吃著——天狼星已經累到不管任何事物都無法使他不快，而雷木思則打算做一個好客的主人。

在第一封遲疑的信和那獨特的回應之後，他們開始通信——不是很常，但一個月至少一兩次。天狼星知道他沒有什麼好怕的。雷木思知道最好不要把他自己內心的麻煩拿來攻擊一個已經走了好幾英哩，而且在想像中的背叛和一個不那麼光榮的回歸之間折磨多年的男人。

他們就這樣坐著：兩個男人，在沉默中進食，各自試著不要去回想別餐的飯，別的那幾年，還有別人的人生。

雷木思先開口，他溫和地清了一下喉嚨。

「你的床已經鋪好了。鄧不利多告訴我你要過來。我本來以為你會早點到，不過…」

「他叫我先去集結鳳凰會，」天狼星喃喃地說。雷木思驚訝地揚起眉毛。「最好是做得安靜一點。你聽說佛地魔回來了吧？」

「我聽說了。鄧不利多叫我留在原地…他一貫的作風。所以你見到他們大家了？」

「一些人。有些人還在聯絡其他人，」天狼星說，他說得很慢，彷彿組織這些單字會讓他感到非常疲倦。他的叉子呆滯地劃過已經淨空的盤子。雷木思放下自己的餐具，站了起來。

「那兒有火燒威士忌，」他接著說。「或者如果你比較想要先睡一覺…」

天狼星抬起頭來看他，眼神空洞而疲憊，他看起來就像個孩子，儘管他臉上的線條看起來是那樣的疲倦。雷木思伸出一隻手。那倦怠的凝視在他伸出的手指、他平順蒼白的手掌、他拿著羽毛筆的食指與拇指上的繭之間來回移動。他似乎並不理解。雷木思等待著。

最後，天狼星握住了他的手，讓自己被拉起來，沿著走廊來到一個乾淨、明亮的房間。

雷木思留下他一個人更衣，聽見長袍和上衣被堆在地上的潮濕聲響，還有皮帶被滑下的聲音。他聽見天狼星拖著毯子，並且可以想像到他伸出一隻指甲斷裂、乾燥粗糙的手掌，撫摸著乾淨的床單。

去睡吧，他許願，他走回廚房，用手清洗碗盤。這讓他平靜下來。去睡吧，天狼星。

別作夢。

他沒有花上很多時間清洗兩個盤子、兩個杯子、還有各式各樣的餐具。他雙手撐在洗手台的邊緣，望著窗外，越過陰暗的大地，聽著雨水敲擊在屋頂和窗戶上的聲音。天狼星安全地待在他的家裡，被保護著，吃飽喝足。天狼星會有好幾天什麼都不用擔心。他會把他留在這裡，確保他得到所有他需要的東西。

他沿著長廊走回去，發現天狼星已經沉沉睡去，臉上的線條無意識地放鬆下來。雷木思安靜地坐在床邊研究他。那是天狼星。天狼星．布萊克。十二年前——

但現在已經不是十二年前了。天狼星變了。他也變了。天狼星在這裡，而他也在這裡，除了反覆提醒自己這些事實之外，他不知道還能做什麼。這是天狼星．布萊克的臉，他在這裡，在雷木思．路平的房子裡。這個男人需要他的庇護。雷木思並不習慣收養流浪狗。

天狼星在睡夢中發出了一聲輕柔的抗議，當他感覺到另一個身體蜷縮在他身邊；一隻手溫柔地放在他的心臟上面，在幾秒鐘語無倫次的低喃後，他又重新陷入沉睡。雷木思嗅聞著他後頸雨和泥土的氣味，還有他鹹鹹的皮膚，他清醒地躺著，想起另一年，天狼星身體寬廣的溫暖包圍他，而那時候事情不像現在這麼單純， _他在這裡，我必須照顧他。_

***

「清單？」

「對。」

「羽毛筆——」

「啊，忘記加上那個了。」

天狼星沒有單純讓雷木思在購物清單上寫下「羽毛筆」，而是把它拿回來自己補上。雷木思沒有阻止他；天狼星的習慣可以是很令人側目的——比令人側目還要糟糕——但天狼星此刻對於他自己的人生和整個世界都沒有什麼控制力，雷木思倒是覺得他對事情還是應該要有一點最起碼的關心，比方說像是自己列購物清單，或是到火車站去護送哈利。

那天是九月三日，在孩子們離開之後，整棟房子空虛到幾乎可以聽見屋裡迴盪的回音。這是雷木思在那之後第一次鼓起勇氣出門；他腦中的聲音並沒有消失。 _他在這裡，我必須照顧他。_

他知道天狼星會覺得寂寞，因再度被幽禁而感到憤怒和寂寞。但再怎麼說，人總是要吃飯的，而且他們的羽毛筆不夠用了，東施還打破了他們的茶壺，破壞的程度超出了雷木思的能力可以修復的範圍。第一次，花費不是個需要考慮的問題；天狼星會提供經濟上的支援，再怎麼說他都會在這場冒險中獲益最多。

天狼星一路跟著他走到門口，就像是…好吧，你不得不面對，就像是一隻狗。並且站在那兒直到他把門關上。而雷木思知道他透過窗戶看著他，一直到他消失在視線之外。

雷木思是從他自己腦中的監獄得知的；他人生中大部分的時間都在一個或另外一個當中度過，最初是對他的朋友們說謊，後來又因為隱瞞朋友們的事對教授們說謊，後來又對自己說謊，為了一切的一切，真的，最後對全世界說謊，隱瞞天狼星現在正在躲藏。

但他從來沒有被關在實體的監獄裡過，除非你將滿月時把自己鎖起來也算在裡面。不過，既然他大部分的時候都不太記得那些夜晚，所以那也不算數。

他享受著斜角巷輕快的秋風，將第一片金色的落葉吹過他磨損的靴子，並一如往常的抬起頭迎接微風，忽視來自他身旁那些知道他是什麼身份的視線。他買了羽毛筆和封蠟，羊皮紙，在華麗與污痕買了兩本天狼星曾提過想讀的書；在幾道門外的一家廚房用品店（由魔法部嚴格監管，確保他們販賣的商品沒有被下咒）買到一個新的紅色茶壺——天狼星喜歡紅色——以及三盒的進口茶。

接著還有食物要處理，肉舖、菜販，一些不錯的起司，還有新鮮的麵包。他在生鏽的記憶裡搜尋天狼星喜歡的東西，於是也買了太妃糖，還有一些楓糖點心給他自己。

只剩下幾個納特在他的口袋裡叮噹作響，他帶著裝滿各式各樣包裝的袋子，朝著斜角巷的入口以及附近的地鐵車站前進。

他在破釜酒吧麻瓜的這一側外頭停了下來，就在那裡，一個推車攤販正在賣橘子。剛好在他遺忘的後面口袋裡還有足夠買一個的錢，然後他才跑去趕火車。

天狼星聽見他走近前門的聲音，他把門拉得開開的，直到雷木思跨過門檻，熱切地亦步亦趨。然後一路上礙手礙腳地試著想要幫忙，又再一次像隻笨拙的大狗，只成功地讓雷木思把東西弄掉，被一雙被遺忘的鞋子絆倒（他們得把它送回去給哈利，他的第一趟活米村之旅就會用到他的運動鞋了），然後失去對購物袋的控制。

「書！」天狼星開心地說，一邊撲向華麗與污痕的袋子。他打開了一袋又一袋的包裝，雙手撫摸探索著每一個物品，彷彿它們是極其珍貴的寶石。雷木思一邊把食物放到正確的地方，一邊縱容地微笑。天狼星把所有東西都弄得亂七八糟，又拿起了書並坐到一張椅子上。雷木思靈巧地打開太妃糖的包裹，它就落在天狼星手裡那本攤開的書上。

「我希望你也有買點什麼給自己，」天狼星說著吃了一大口。

「一些茶，」雷木思聳聳肩。「還有一些糖果。」

天狼星停了下來，另外一口正咬到一半。

「那些書是你的嗎？」他問道，帶著歉意。「我只是想說——」

「不——不，我想說——你有提到它們——那些是你的錢——」

天狼星咬了下去，把那些紙放到一旁，再把書闔上。他的手指撫摸著封面，充滿了佔有欲。一旦天狼星讀完之後，雷木思就會來享受閱讀這些賞心悅目的幻想，這是真的，但他也是真心想要買給天狼星的。

這真讓人難過，他心想，他幻想生活的渺小機會圍繞著閱讀其他人的書才得以實現。

「我一直站在窗戶旁邊等你，」天狼星終於說。雷木思轉過身來，嚇了一跳。

「什麼？」

「我怕如果我不看著大門的話，你可能就不會回來了，」天狼星站著說道，嗓音嘶啞。「我在想——我的腦袋不太正常，你知道，」他繼續悲慘地說著。

「天狼星——你當然是正常的——那是因為阿茲卡班，每個人在那之後都會——就算…」雷木思發現他沒辦法組成一整個連貫的句子。他以前從來沒有面對過類似這樣的情況。

「我有一種很可怕的想法，」天狼星無情地繼續，「我在想我會不會其實已經死了，因為旁邊沒有人會跟我說話，萬一我轉身離開窗戶的話，這棟房子可能——可能會吃了我——」

雷木思向前邁了兩大步，雙手環住天狼星的肩膀，把他的頭拉下來擱在頸窩上安撫著，從喉嚨深處發出安慰的聲音。

「我向你保證，天狼星，」他說，一隻手纏進天狼星及肩的長髮，「你沒有死。而且房子就只是房子。這只是一間房子而已，天狼星，它不會吃了你。」

「你可能會走，你隨時都可能會——」

「可是我沒有要走，天狼星。」他停頓了一會兒，衡量著天狼星肩膀上的張力，然後輕輕地說，「更何況，這個租金太划算了，可不能錯過。」

有那麼一分鐘，天狼星似乎靠著他鬆弛了下來，接著從胸口湧出一陣深沉、嘶啞的笑聲。他倒向一旁，雷木思的手仍然環繞著他的肩膀，也跟著仰頭笑了起來。

「而且，」天狼星說，一隻手劃過他的面前，「我又硬又苦。就算它真的吃了我的話，它也會再把我吐出來。」

「天狼星…」雷木思只想要把他的下巴拉下來一點，這樣他才能確保他的眼神並不像那個晚上那樣瘋狂而野蠻，他們在尖叫屋決定一起殺了彼得的那個可怕的夜晚。然而，他卻發現天狼星跟著他的動作，向下然後向前，然後，天狼星開始吻他。

那感覺難以形容的熟悉，同時卻又那樣徹底的陌生。就像是在陳舊的回憶中找到了天狼星喜歡太妃糖的這個事實。他不確定他是否能夠好好地回想起吻天狼星到底是什麼樣的感覺。

他不確定他是否真的在意。

天狼星的嘴又熱又苛求，像是突如其來的驚喜（儘管回想起來，其實並沒有那麼驚訝）並且完全的、徹底的充滿情慾。天狼星的身體貼著他的，現在堅定而非顫慄，溫暖地環抱著而非緊繃著。他被吻到失去意識，他很確定，除了天狼星的名字以外，沒有任何一個詞彙能夠在他的腦中成形。

然後，當天狼星的舌頭滑過他的嘴唇，進入他的嘴裡，當天狼星的手臂將他拉近，手指描繪著他背部抽象的形狀，他成功多說出了兩個字。

「真的，」他悄聲說，貼著天狼星的嘴角。「你是真的，你是真的。」

「雷木思，」天狼星呻吟著。還有三個字。

「天狼星。你是真的。我愛你。」

他在重建自己，用很緩慢的速度，在天狼星的手和嘴唇和身體底下，這很奇怪，明明天狼星才是那個剛剛害怕自己比幽靈還要稀薄的人。他想要提起這件事，但不幸的是他的嘴正被其他事物佔據，重新複習著天狼星顴骨那道高得令人費力的弧度。

於是，他設法退後一步，在不離開天狼星的懷抱之下，緩緩地引導著他，親吻著呻吟著觸摸著，穿過門廊進入客廳。

他猜想要是他有足夠的野心的話，他們可以試著走到臥室，但天狼星一直都才是有野心的那一方，而天狼星唯一的野心，此時此刻，似乎只包括要脫掉他的襯衫，還有——

已經好久沒有人觸碰過他裸露的肌膚了。尤其是像現在的天狼星那樣的溫柔。

噢，那樣的溫柔。

他在天狼星的重量下跌進沙發，天狼星終於完成了對襯衫的掌控。一陣呼吸吹出了他的身體。

「你是真的…」他說了出口。「而且好重…」

「閉嘴，」天狼星說，他的聲音埋在他的鎖骨裡。他沿著雷木思身體光滑的輪廓移動，如絲的黑髮拂過他胸膛赤裸的肌膚。有那麼一瞬間，雷木思原本打算或許他應該要當那個做比較多…嗯，比較費勁的那個人，因為，既然天狼星才是那個剛剛在妄想一間房子會把他吃掉的人可是噢，天狼星，在高度的謹慎和勇敢的那一部分來說他應該要讓我來幫他——嗯嗯讓天狼星做他媽的任何他想做的事，拜託…拜託…

天狼星的嘴滑過他的分身，然後整個世界還有所有關於應該不應該的念頭，都飛到了九霄雲外。

天狼星已經走了那麼久，又復活得那樣突然，而他是那樣脆弱，即使他的重量那樣充實、那樣堅定——他的雙手沿著雷木思的臀部滑下，緊緊抓住他的大腿——雷木思害怕動得太多，害怕推得太遠，生怕天狼星就這樣破碎。

追根究柢，他心想，當天狼星溫暖、謹慎的專注使他被快感蒙蔽，他已經墜落…

他在天狼星動的時候無聲地抗議，他將嘴裡那美妙光滑的溫暖撤了回去。天狼星坐起身，他在破舊不堪的沙發上上用手肘撐住自己，突然間憂愁起來。

天狼星的眼神陰暗，他的嘴微微張開，呼吸短而急促。

「在夢裡總是會結束——」他說道，瘋狂的低語。「在夢裡總是會——」

雷木思掙扎著起來，把天狼星的領子拉向他，直到他再度被他身體那溫暖的不安所覆蓋。他將天狼星吻入沉默，把他們的額頭靠在一起，雙手放在天狼星的後腦杓上。

「這不是夢，」他悄聲說。天狼星的嘴唇渴求著他的皮膚，而他的雙手沿著他潤澤的黑髮向下遊蕩，越過他的肩膀、他的腰際。他們的臀部滑到了一起然後對——就是這個。

他們是最適合的。

噢，他們是最適合的。

「這是真的，就在這裡，就是現在，」當天狼星向他推進，他呻吟著，咆哮得近乎野蠻。「天狼星——」

「不是夢，」天狼星對著他的肩膀說著，而雷木思抱著他，他們一起顫抖，喘息，最後向後放鬆，滿含深情的雙手輕撫天狼星的頭髮。

「你走的時候，我在想我到底是不是真的，」天狼星喃喃地說。雷木思將四肢裡那股令人愉悅的倦意擱到一旁，嚴肅而擔憂地吻了他的太陽穴。

「那我就不會走，」他承諾。「除非我必須這麼做。」

***

客廳的每一吋空地都被覆蓋住了。天狼星正處於一個放縱的天堂。

雷木思，一個天生整潔的男人，已經屈服於這個事實，如果可以的話，天狼星會把他自己、他的個人物品、還有在那附近的所有東西都盡可能蔓延到越寬越好的空間裡。他想不起來他在學校裡有這種特定的習慣，而要是天狼星在他們的公寓這麼做過的話他肯定會記得，所以他只能猜測這跟十二年來都被關在一間小小的牢房，而且沒有任何個人物品可言有關。

在天狼星的要求下，他帶回了斜角巷所有主要商店的商品型錄，還有一份預言家日報，以及兩份麻瓜的週日特刊。天狼星直接無視了預言家日報——這些日子誰還會看？——除了填字遊戲和色彩繽紛的插入廣告。他把這些和麻瓜報紙上的廣告都拿走了，還有那些商品型錄，並將它們自由奔放地散落在整個房間。來自三份報紙的填字遊戲全都整整齊齊地堆在他的手肘附近。

「我才離開房間十分鐘而已…」雷木思嘆了口氣，拿著兩杯茶和一盤塗了奶油的麵包走入混亂之中，把一疊撕下來的型錄紙推下沙發，然後找了個位子坐下。天狼星坐在地上，接過了茶並忽略了他的批評。

「你覺得他會想要一根新的掃帚嗎？」他只是這麼問。

「哈利？我不覺得。實際上，我想像他會抱著他現在的那根掃帚一起睡，」雷木思答道。「那是你送他的第一個禮物，而且還是火閃電。」

「不然運動手套怎麼樣？霍格華茲的那些舊手套都裂得亂七八糟了。」

「要來進行聖誕購物了嗎？」雷木思問道，覺得有趣。天狼星簡短地繃起臉。

「又不是說我可以自己走去街上買，」他埋怨道。

「對，我一直都想問你一開始是用什麼方法從古靈閣金庫裡拿錢出來買火閃電的，而且還不提到你的名字。」

天狼星聳聳肩。「作為布萊克家的一份子，如果有什麼是你非學不可的，那就是該怎麼存錢。我有一些錢存在別的名下。我下訂單的時候，帳戶用的是歪腿的名字。收到一張來自一隻貓的訂單應該不是非常令人高興，但我的錢就跟任何人的錢一樣都是錢。」

「好傢伙歪腿。」雷木思若有所思地點點頭，撿起了一張撕下來的紙張。

「狄農的無敵髮油，」他沉吟道。

「給頭髮用的，」天狼星答道。

「哈利用這個的話看起來會像是一隻爆炸的刺蝟，」雷木思評論道。

「如果你不要那樣說我的教子的話我會很感謝你的，」天狼星咧嘴一笑。

雷木思搖了搖頭然後嚴肅地說，「這是我的責任，天狼星，在任何時候都要跟你說實話。有助於改善你的育兒能力。」

「我的育兒技巧才不需要改善！我可不記得你以前有替他換過尿布啊。」

「不，我只是教了他護法咒，救了你一條令人抱歉的小命。」

天狼星在沙發上往後靠，把頭放在雷木思的膝蓋上。「好吧。把它放到廢紙堆裡吧。」

雷木思若有所思地望著紙張散落一地的房間。天狼星嘆了口氣。

「在那張椅子上，」他說。雷木思讓那張紙飄到一小疊皺巴巴的廣告上頭。

「你猜他會不會想要麻瓜的東西？一個…」天狼星對著手裡的圖片皺眉。「電玩遊戲？」

「我覺得不會。他一直都對那沒什麼興趣。還是這種…金探子…背包？」他補充道，把另一張撕掉的紙傳了過去。天狼星研讀著。

「我不覺得他會想要一個有翅膀的書包，」他最後終於說道。「你十五歲的時候，要是你的背包上有跳舞的小金探子，你會不會想要去死？」

「最好不要，」雷木思打了個寒顫，迅速把它丟掉廢紙堆上。他知道他應該要讓天狼星自己解決這個問題，但他與生俱來的愛乾淨建議他，這樣一來客廳會變得乾淨一點，快一點，如果他可以幫天狼星決定的話。

他們快速地瀏覽過新的魁地奇商品——他可能會從朋友那裡收到跟魁地奇相關的東西——還有大部分的麻瓜物品。天狼星覺得一台只能拍出靜止照片的麻瓜相機是個不錯的主意，但雷木思指出這樣他就得花錢沖洗照片等等。摩托車迅速遭到金利．俠鉤帽的否決，他正好經過門口，不過跟在他後面的雙胞胎投下了贊成的兩票。

魔藥補給的味道不好聞，而且絕對不是那種會想要在聖誕節收到的東西。衣服同上（好吧，或許味道的部分除外）。何況，茉莉每年都會送哈利一件衛斯理毛衣。她也會送他糖果，於是這也不列入考慮。而且他也已經大到不需要再玩玩具了。

「或許…」天狼星遲疑地說。「或許就只是我…不太知道他想要什麼。你認識他。你花了一整年跟他待在一起。」

「他會寫信給你，」雷木思提醒他。「他會把他的事告訴你。我還是他的老師，差不多。而且…你知道…」

天狼星抬起頭來看著他。雷木思咬著下唇。

「我一直都覺得，照顧孩子不應該是把他們想要的東西給他們，而是給他們需要的東西。」

「好吧，那你要送他什麼？」

雷木思傾身向前，把手肘放在膝蓋上。「我…我應該會…教他一些事，」他無力地說道。「然後送一張卡片給他。他可以把它跟他的照片一起掛在床頭上。」

天狼星停頓了一會兒。

「聽著，你知道…我的錢就是你的錢，」他提議。

「不，天狼星，並不是。」

「但那是哈利，」天狼星點明。「也不算是真的要給你的。」

「這不重要。」

「真的就這麼重嗎？」

「什麼？」

「那些自尊心。」

雷木思猛擊了一下天狼星的後腦杓。「自以為聰明。」

「嗯，那好吧，幫幫我。哈利需要什麼東西？」

雷木思思索著。

「黑魔法，」他終於說。「他喜歡黑魔法防禦術。我覺得。而且現在他還在指導其他學生。」

「一名防禦術教授會需要什麼東西？」天狼星問道。

「腦部檢查，」雷木思語帶保留地回答。

「現在不吵架。」天狼星撿起華麗與污痕型錄破碎的遺骸。「或者是附近有奸詐的人出現時會通知你的那種上面刺刺的東西。」

「榮恩兩年前送過他一個，我想，」雷木思心不在焉地說。「這兒，你漏掉一張了…」

「吶，這些是稀有書籍的部分，」天狼星說，揮舞著華麗與污痕被解剖的殘骸。雷木思呆呆地翻頁。

「這個怎麼樣？」他靜靜地問道，把它遞給天狼星，天狼星懷疑地讀著，然後微笑。

「完美，」他說。「幹得好，月影。我們一起送。」

「天狼星——」

「嗯，要嘛就是我們可以一起送，要不然就是我會說是我們一起送的，然後哈利就會覺得很奇怪，為什麼你還要多送一張卡片給他，」天狼星說。他把自己拖到沙發上，同時也碾碎了一些紙張。

雷木思感覺天狼星的肩膀貼著他的肩膀，大腿貼著他的大腿，臀部貼著他的臀部。這曾經一度會將一股尖刻而激人情慾的震顫沿著他的脊椎往下延伸。現在這讓他感覺安全，遠遠令人更加滿足。

「好吧，」他同意。「一起送。」

***

在天狼星墜入那道拱門之後的不到一個月，雷木思開始產生幻覺。

一開始，他以為那只是找不到天狼星的自然反應。同樣的事也曾在詹姆和莉莉被殺之後發生過；他有時候會發現自己正走在前往他們高錐客洞的家的路上，然後才想起來他們不在那裡，有一次他已經走到了目的地，才震驚地看著那塊原本是波特家房子的空地，他才突然想起來發生了什麼事。

有的時候，他會在早上呼喚天狼星的名字。有一次，他花了十分鐘等著天狼星從浴室出來，才想起他不在裡面。

天狼星再也不會在那裡出現了。

也不會在廚房。

也不會在他的床上。

所以，這一次，儘管又過了十四年，他想起上一次的事，並且做好準備。這是一種不同的哀傷，當然，一種更乾淨、更純粹的悲痛，但還是相似到並沒有讓任何事情變得不同。

不過，他不記得以前真的有看到天狼星過。

第一次，他在他房間裡的大床上醒來，蓋著老舊的、聞起來永遠像是灰塵的毯子，出於本能地伸手尋找天狼星具體的重量。

他的手臂簡單地環抱著一個纖瘦的腰部，包裹在法蘭絨裡。

他靠向那團他確定是睡著的天狼星的東西，還有那令人安心的溫暖，然後發現自己面朝下地滾到床的另外一邊，一切發生得那樣突然，把他完全喚醒過來，讓他的心臟怦怦直跳。

他撥開眼前的頭髮，把自己撐起來環顧四周，然後嘆了口氣，頭垂了下來。

只是個夢。

兩週後，他在泡茶——自動泡了兩杯，英國早餐茶是天狼星最喜歡的——然後他從眼角看到天狼星走進廚房，在餐桌旁的位子坐下。他轉身把茶遞給天狼星——

卻只見到一張空無一人的椅子。

奇怪的是，它被拉出來了——他一定是看到那個然後以為是天狼星了。

同一天的稍晚，他在爬樓梯，天狼星走下來經過他身旁，手劃過他的臀部，引導他們經過彼此身邊，熟悉得讓他笑了開來——

直到他轉身面對虛無的空氣，原本想要問一個問題，卻發現自己獨自一個人站在樓梯上。

他嚥了一口唾沫。

他的確感覺到了天狼星的手在他的臀上。他的確有看到他，眼角的餘光瞥見了那個熟悉的形體——雖然模糊，但仍然有足夠多的細節可以輕鬆辨識出來。

隔天早上，他在天狼星身邊醒來。他靜靜地躺著，輕輕地呼吸，望著天狼星沉睡的面容。

這不是真的，他心想。他緊緊閉上眼睛，然後再度睜開。

陽光灑在他黑色的頭髮上。

天狼星已經死了。

他又試了一次，閉上眼睛然後睜開，這次他發現床就像它應該有的樣子（不，不應該，但人生是不公平的）——皺巴巴的毯子，無人碰過的枕頭，床頭板上的灰塵。

他轉過來躺著，雙手把臉蓋住。上一次的時候沒有這樣啊。

而他越是努力掙扎，就越是無法擺脫，無時無刻，無所不在——就像是班柯的鬼魂[1]，天狼星會在晚餐時出現，坐在榮恩的位子上。有一天晚上，他在洗碗時還向天狼星遞過兩個盤子，把它們在地上摔得粉碎。

那天夜裡他看到天狼星，靠在哈利的椅子上，笑著看他的教子讀書——那天夜裡，天狼星從他對哈利的凝視中抬起頭來，溫暖地朝雷木思微笑，他的眼睛快樂得像是在跳舞一樣——雷木思覺得他很有可能真的要瘋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：
> 
> [1] Banquo，莎士比亞悲劇《馬克白》中的人物，在被殺死後以鬼魂顯靈。


	3. Chapter 3

消息傳來的時候，鄧不利多正在辦公室裡，午餐吃到一半。

「走了？」他和善地問道。茉莉．衛斯理，一邊拍掉衣服上的煤灰，一邊遞給他一張羊皮紙的紙屑。

「去看治療師了，」他讀著。「不用擔心，一切都好。謝了，東施。雷木思。」他越過鏡片的上方看著茉莉。「看起來夠無辜了。」

「那是五個小時以前的事了，」茉莉生氣地說。「他把孩子們單獨丟在那裡，熟睡著，在東施出現之前——那不是她值班的時間，你知道，他請她幫忙看著他們，這樣他才可以去斜角巷辦一些差事。他一直沒回來。」

「而你們還是不懷疑這是犯規的行為。」

「他才不會說『一切都好』，除非有什麼不好的事。東施用呼嚕粉聯絡了聖蒙果，」茉莉悻悻然地繼續。「他在四樓登記檢查。」

鄧不利多的眉毛抬了起來。「符咒傷害科？」

「你知道那只是個委婉的說法，」茉莉厲聲說道。「我跟史梅談過。路平覺得他自己瘋了。」[2]

「嗯，至少他還有高度的意識，而不是跑去把襪子掛在耳朵上，」鄧不利多說著向後一靠。「他還有說什麼其他的嗎？」

「他聲明那是病患的隱私，還有在東施濫用她的職權的時候說那不是他的病房，」茉莉答道。「我們得做點什麼！」

「像是？」鄧不利多溫和地問道。「在我看來，如果他依然神智清醒，聖蒙果也傷不了他，而如果不是的話，我們肯定也沒辦法像他們一樣幫上忙。他究竟有沒有任何奇怪的舉動呢？」

茉莉停頓了一會兒。

「亞瑟和我都覺得他看起來似乎是睡眠不太充足，但我們覺得可能只是因為他得一直留心屋子裡的所有孩子。然後…金利說他相當焦慮，可是路平本來就不是那種你會說他精神狀況非常和諧的人，」她說。

「所以我們就忽視他的情況了？」

「他可以來問我啊！」茉莉尖銳地說。

「啊，所以妳經常待在屋子裡囉？」

她皺起了眉頭。「你已經說得很清楚了，謝謝你的好意，我們只能怪我們自己。不過，如果他還有足夠的精神力可以留字條給東施，任何人都會覺得——」

「的確，」鄧不利多說。他站了起來，把吃到一半的午餐推到一旁，拍拍袖子上的灰塵。「我們去趟聖蒙果吧。我猜東施今天下午應該沒有其他的任務吧？」

「她請伊美玲．旺司過去幫忙看著孩子們。我叫她在醫院等我。」

「太好了。」鄧不利多朝著壁爐揮了揮手，跟著她穿了過去。

他們在接待處發現了焦慮的東施。她跑過來迎接他們，途中絆倒了一張椅子，然後直接帶領他們經過櫃檯值班的女巫，朝著樓梯前進。

「他在一個封閉的新人住院病房，」她在他們上樓時一邊說道。「我只能問到這麼多了。他們不太想說話，我可以告訴你——就連正氣師都沒辦法從這裡的任何人嘴裡得到什麼直接的答案。」她在他們繞過三樓樓面時停頓了一下。「不可能會太嚴重才對啊，你們不覺得嗎？他昨天就打算要去辦他的差事了，而且他那個時候看起來完全沒事——好吧——對雷木思來說算是沒事…」

鄧不利多意味深長地瞥了茉莉一眼。

「所以又來啦，永遠都是安靜的那幾個，他們是這麼說的，」東施在他們到達第四道門時若有所思地說。她自信地帶領他們穿過了幾扇門，停在一張夾在另外兩條走廊之間的桌子旁。「不好意思，」她對護士說，「我們想知道妳有沒有——」

「——有沒有看到我們的通行證，」鄧不利多流暢地說，把她的話打斷。茉莉和東施交換了一個困惑的眼神。「櫃檯說他們找不到，我們想說或許已經事先被送上來這裡了。」

護士朝他露出一個稍微有點懷疑的表情。「只有封閉病房病患的通行證才會被送來這裡。」

「是的，妳說的沒錯，」鄧不利多愉快地繼續。「專診雷木思．路平的表格——有趣的案例。病患編號是…」他期待地瞥了東施一眼，她偷偷地看了一下她手上潦草的字跡。

「12198，」她說。護士的笑容明亮了起來。

「啊，路平先生，迷人的年輕人，」她說。「我好高興終於有人知道該怎麼處理他的情況，他已經等了好幾個小時了。好有耐心。我會把你們送回去，」她補充道，解開其中一道走廊大門的門鎖，揮手叫他們過去。「右手邊最後面的第二個門。」

東施盯著鄧不利多，在他們一邊走的時候驚呆了。

「就這樣？」她問道。

「是的，」他回答。

她嘆了口氣。「我偵查騙術的成績並沒有很好。」

「有這種課？」茉莉問道。

「對，」東施悶悶不樂地回答。他們到達了指定的門口。

房間裡面很明亮而且潔白得一塵不染，但還有幾張桌子，幾張看起來很舒適的椅子，還有一個通常會在來賓等候室看到的那種破舊的小書架。雷木思坐在其中一張椅子上，一條腿靠在他胸前；他們進來的時候，他期待地把眼睛抬了起來。

然後他的目光又再度落下。他連個招呼都沒有打。

「雷木思，」鄧不利多期待地說。雷木思一動也不動。

「是的，校長，」他遲鈍地說道。

「想不到會在這裡看到你，」鄧不利多繼續說。

「是的，校長。」

茉莉緩緩繞過桌子，把手放上他的肩膀。他抬頭看了一眼，然後又低下頭。她揉了揉他的褐色髮絲。

「櫃台的那個女巫說他們不知道該對你做什麼，」她靜靜地說。

「狼式退化性神經病變，」他說。

「狼式啥？」東施問。

「是一種在狼人身上發現的不可逆的進行性腦部疾病，」他背誦著，就好像那是來自一本課本。「最初的症狀包含暫時性失明，肌肉震顫，還有妄想，升級為幻覺、暴力事件，永久性的視覺或聽覺喪失，最終導致失智。」

「你生了這種病？」茉莉驚恐地問道。他無精打采地聳聳肩。

「還不知道。他們正在檢驗，」他補充道，摩擦著手背上一塊新鮮的紅色傷口。那是個完美的正方形；顯然是某種皮膚樣本。「我一定是待得比我原本想的還要久。這裡沒有時鐘，」他加上一句。「我希望沒有人擔心。」

「你把孩子們丟在那裡了，」鄧不利多說，嗓音木然。

「東施會過去照顧他們。我不想要在她來的時候待在那裡，不然她會叫我帶她一起過來。」

「我喜歡那個，」東施酸酸地說。「謝了。」

「我沒有叫你們來找我，」他答道。「我沒有叫你們任何人來找我。」

「你有那些東西嗎？」茉莉詢問道。「失明和痙攣那些？」

「還沒有，」他說道，別過頭去，好讓他的目光能夠盡可能地遠離她，把臉頰放在膝蓋上。如果你不去管他灰白的頭髮，又看不到他的臉的話，他可能才十七歲。「沒有全部——」

茉莉感覺到他緊繃的身體，然後他抬起頭。他正焦慮地盯著牆壁上的一個點。他們全都轉過去望著那裡。

「妄想是嗎，雷木思？」鄧不利多敦促著，他的聲音突然變得很溫和。雷木思，仍然盯著牆壁，屏住呼吸。

「幻覺，」他答道。「它會出其不意的出現。」

茉莉幾乎就以為她自己在雷木思盯著的地方看到了一縷陰影，但就在那時門口傳來一個俐落的敲擊聲，一個治療師走了進來，拿著一塊上面疊著羊皮紙的寫字夾板。

「我相信這應該是一個封閉病房才對，」他在看到其他人時慢慢說道。

「我們是他的家人，」茉莉堅定地說。治療師看了雷木思一眼。

「沒關係，」雷木思疲倦地說。「反正我很快就會告訴他們。」

「好吧，至少你可以告訴他們這個好消息。我們魔藥那邊的人說你沒有罹患狼退症。」

茉莉和東施都笑了。雷木思聳聳肩。

「不然這是什麼？」他問道，肩膀垂了下來。

「嗯，有很多種可能。我們已經很清楚你沒有被下詛咒——我一個同事說或許是某種對縛狼汁過敏的激烈反應，但我覺得不太可能。坦白說，我不知道這跟魔法有沒有關係。這可能只是個簡單過時的麻瓜心理學，」治療師說道。

「心理學？」東施問道。

「是的，那是一種麻瓜的疾病，類似——其實比較像是一種症狀。我們有發現魔法治療的效果並不顯著。這可能是幾種非常常見的心理學症狀——我不是專家，但我有讀過一些。你應該沒有在任何情況下服用麻瓜藥物吧？」

雷木思搖搖頭。

「沒有古柯鹼、甲基安非他命、鴉片劑？」

「沒有。」

「很好，那些是最糟糕的。還有精神官能病，反社會…行為——你有性功能障礙嗎？」

東施用一聲咳嗽來掩蓋她的笑聲。茉莉看起來不以為然。

「沒有，」雷木思的聲音只比悄悄話大了一點。

「非常好。當然還有壓力障礙。你最近是否有經歷任何個人的創傷事件？遭受到侵犯、愛人的死亡之類的事？」

他們四個全都沉默了一會兒。

「我知道了，」治療師說道，不知怎地露出了一種會意的語氣。「嗯，如果是那樣的事，目前這個當下我們能為你做的並不多。我們可以把你留下來觀察——」

「顯然不用，」茉莉大聲宣告。「他要回家了。」

「茉莉，可能有這個必要，」雷木思悄聲說。「要是檢驗有錯的話，我可能會傷到孩子們。」

「這個可能性非常低，」治療師插嘴道。在整段訪談過程大都維持沉默的鄧不利多，巧妙地把治療師引到了門口。

「如果我們可以討論一下的話，」他堅定地說，「我們很快就會請你再來一趟。」

治療師的抗議隨著門閂扣上的聲音被關在門外。

「他顯然不能留在這裡，」茉莉在鄧不利多回來時立刻說道。

「對啊，他們可以對病患做各式各樣的事情——他們可能會給他吐真劑什麼的，」東施補上一句。「他知道得太多了。」

就連雷木思都因為這句話好奇地瞥了她一眼。

「怎樣？本來就是，」她大膽地反抗道。

「雖然我同意這並非我的第一首選，」鄧不利多緩緩地說，「孩子們的最大利益是應該最優先被考慮的。」

他轉過來面對幾乎已經縮起來的雷木思。

「這些幻覺是你唯一的症狀嗎？」

雷木思點點頭。

「並且，如果你幾分鐘前的表現可以作為判斷依據的話，它們並不會對你造成嚴重的損傷，對嗎？」

「我沒有完全脫離現實，如果你指的是這個的話，」雷木思說，聽起來稍微有些暴躁。「還沒有。」

「你看到什麼了？」茉莉問道。

一陣漫長的沉默降臨，雷木思緩緩地吸一口氣。

「天狼星，」他承認。「我看到天狼星。一次比一次更清楚。」

茉莉把他的頭靠在她的臀部上，然後瞥了東施一眼。她們都看著鄧不利多，但他的表情難以捉摸。

他們不久之後便離開了，雷木思溫順地跟在茉莉身後，後面跟著一個警惕、擔心的東施。

***

看著日曆——這是難以避免的，因為一幅巨大的日曆就掛在他的臥室裡，此刻就處於他的視線範圍內，月圓的日子被用綠色墨水仔細地標記出來…並不是說他還需要這些標記；而他究竟為什麼會擁有一個日曆的原因，無論如何，並不是說它有什麼比標記失業的天數還要更深刻的意義——

他的思緒在遊蕩。

看著日曆，他能夠清楚計算自從他開始看見天狼星之後的日子；現在已經接近六週了，自從茉莉把他帶回來之後也稍微超過一星期，不是回古里某街十二號，而是回到洞穴屋，暑假的時候只有榮恩和金妮實際上住在那裡，而且還只有半個暑假，因為他們更偏好跟哈利和妙麗一起待在古里某街。他花了兩天跟衛斯理家的人相處，完全沒有看到天狼星，然後想說或許那只不過是因為過度勞累罷了，那個治療師關於心理學的那番言論是對的，還有如果他吃好睡好的話它就會消退。

茉莉試圖要替他換衣服，第一天的時候，儘管褲子是一個男人自己的事，而要是他沒辦法解開他自己的皮帶扣的話，那實在是太讓人難過了。並不是說有什麼要緊；當她幫他脫下襯衫，看到他花了大部份的時間是要試圖遮掩什麼——瘦削的腰圍，突出的肋骨，緊緊繃在鎖骨上的皮膚——她尖叫著哭喊他吃得太少，接著就跑去做了一份大餐給他吃。

他並不餓。他只是吃得節儉。他看不出這有什麼好大驚小怪的。

又在遊蕩了。

第三天早上，正當他覺得他可能真的要開始回到某種合格的狀態時，他看見天狼星在做早餐。在茉莉走進來很高興他給自己做了早餐之前，實際上他那盤蛋已經吃了一半，然後他回答說不，是天狼星——那是真的，他依稀還記得天狼星給了他一整盤食物的——

他的臉沉了下來，話沒有說完。

「我是說——」他結結巴巴地說。「是我，對。」

再怎麼說，一定得要是他才行。有人做了早餐，而他很肯定，幻覺是沒辦法使用炒菜鍋的。

那天晚上，他回到古里某街，儘管他的手臂因為一袋又一袋從洞穴屋拿回來的食物而垂了下來。

天狼星在那裡，等著替他接過食物然後幫忙放到一旁。

雷木思把東西放下，慢慢地，然後伸出了一隻手。天狼星乖乖地靜靜站好，他的下巴在雷木思的手指探過來時微微傾斜了一下。他以前從來沒有直接碰觸過那個幻覺的肌膚——

一個狂暴的電擊聲劈啪響起，空氣在一瞬間變得沉重，接著雷木思被向後一扔，撞到廚房流理台上，用力到讓他的肋骨瘀青。

天狼星消失了。

他傾身倒在流理台上，把臉埋進手心，讓自己好好地、通體舒暢地大哭一場，然後才收拾起來並繼續把食物放好。

那是五天前的事，在那之後，天狼星或多或少變成了一個固定不變的陪伴，但願只是出現在他眼角的餘光裡就好了。天狼星看著孩子們，天狼星坐在餐桌旁，有的時候還會偷吃哈利的吐司。天狼星在雷木思工作的時候坐在他的床上讀書。他有時會發現書本攤開在他的書桌上，標示著那個幻覺曾經來過。

就像今天早上。

他把書本拿在手裡，若有所思。它被翻開來攤在他床邊的桌上，而謝天謝地天狼星今天早上並沒有出現。他把它翻過來，這樣他才能夠正確地閱讀被翻開的那頁上頭的文字。他這麼做時，感覺到封面內側那熟悉的白色藏書標籤——那是他自己的書，他自己帶來的，不是屋子裡原本的書。雷木思．J．路平的財產；如果你找到的話，請歸還。

思緒在遊蕩。專心點，拜託。他可以聽見他自己的聲音，像是在指揮他的學生那樣。可以注意一下這裡嗎，拜託——喬丹，我希望你有帶每個人的份來——馬份，我看到了——波特，我不想把你跟格蘭傑小姐分開——衛斯理兄弟，不要以為我不曉得是你們哪一個人在福林的桌上施了一個黏黏咒——

「ille etiam Thracum populis fuit auctor amorem in teneros transferre mares citraque iuventam aetatis breve ver et primos carpere flores…」

他闔上書本，很突然地，被隨著拉丁文被大聲誦出時那股橫越過皮膚的顫慄感給嚇了一跳。

如今他們穿越洶湧人潮且折服，  
痛苦攀升於崎嶇難行之路；  
艱困，陡峭，黑暗之途，  
蒸騰濃霧來自煙雲深處。  
他們幾乎已穿越夜晚的結界，  
就要接近光芒的邊境…

「雷木思？」

他抬起頭，看到哈利正站在門口。

「我以為我聽到有人在說話，」哈利說，帶著一個年輕人感覺到他正在闖入他人的隱私時的那種特有的羞怯。

「我在讀書，」雷木思說，把書放到一旁。「這…能讓我平靜下來。」

哈利點點頭。就如同鄧不利多一貫的政策，孩子們並沒有被告知太多細節；就只是雷木思病了，而他們應該稍微試著約束一下他們自然豐沛的情感。是真的，他們對於為何還需要被告知這點而感到茫然，因為顯然無論如何他一個月裡總有三到四天是病著的，在月圓之夜前後的那幾天…

「對不起，哈利，怎麼了？」雷木思問道，把自己帶回現實。

「你想要一點培根嗎？我們只是要差不多要準備早餐了，」哈利說。雷木思把腿從床上甩開，伸手去拿他的睡袍，跟著哈利下樓。

「妙麗說她考慮要開始吃素，」哈利一邊下樓一邊說道。雷木思覺得男孩嗓音裡輕快、健談的語氣可能意味著他正在被「處理」了。他在想不知道茉莉是不是不小心透露給哈利一點點過多的資訊。

「有什麼特別的原因嗎？」他問道，來到廚房門口。

「我想她覺得紅肉會降低她的思維能力還是什麼的，」哈利吸了吸鼻子。「不過我不——」

他在他們來到廚房時突然停住。雷木思走近了幾步，也停了下來。

榮恩和妙麗坐在桌邊，穿著睡衣，沉默而驚訝。那個幻覺，現在已經很熟悉了，正靠在流理台上。

「怎麼了，哈利？」他問道。哈利的嘴無聲地移動，他舉起了一隻手指，指著前方。雷木思轉身一看。

天狼星朝他露出了一個有點狂妄的微笑。

「他剛剛進來的，」妙麗壓低聲音說道。

「你看不到他嗎？」哈利問道。

雷木思的眼睛鎖在天狼星身上。

「可以，」他慢慢地說，「但我還以為沒有別人能…」

他不假思索地再度伸出了手；如果那個幻覺是真的，他的手會打中他的胸膛，手掌捂住他的心口。

又是一道電擊的顛簸，還有遲緩的空氣那股熟悉的重量，但這一次往後摔的是天狼星，跌跌撞撞地倒在流理台上。

「不要！」哈利尖叫道，雷木思再度向前移動，他一隻手圈住天狼星的領口。哈利抓住他的另一隻手，但雷木思像隻蒼蠅一樣把男孩甩開，然後舉起了——

天狼星，一個真切、實在的重量，拖著他的手臂，試著站穩腳步。靜電的噪聲在他們耳中嗡嗡作響。

「天狼星，」雷木思悄聲說。

天狼星把頭往後一甩，發出了一聲痛苦的嚎叫。

接著，灼熱的痛楚沿著雷木思的手臂延燒上來，他才放開手。

天狼星摔到地上，發出了一聲鏗鏘巨響。

整整有十秒鐘，沒有一個人移動；唯一的聲音是吃力的呼…呼…呼聲，來自天狼星的呼吸。

天狼星。

在呼吸。

哈利滑過他身邊然後砰地撞進櫥櫃，跪在地上，雙手抱住天狼星的脖子。雷木思站在他們身旁，妙麗和榮恩從椅子上跳了起來，榮恩加入了哈利的行列，猛烈地企圖要把他掐死，妙麗試著把他們推開，才能看到他的臉。

但當天狼星抬起頭，他深沉的大眼睛，盛滿了痛苦和驚訝，定定地望著雷木思。

「你回來了，」雷木思顫抖地說。「我沒有瘋掉。」

天狼星搖搖頭，緩慢地，然後站起身，哈利仍然掛在他的肩膀上。接著是另外一陣世界似乎凍結的片刻，然後，他點了一下頭，轉身面向哈利，把那男孩擁入懷中。

***

故事被重複說了好幾遍，哈利並不在乎，他一整天都拒絕離開他教父的身邊。雷木思也不在乎，他用幾乎可說是飢渴的目光吞噬他雙手的每一個動作，每一個表情，還有每一個眼神。其實，他沒有聽到天狼星說的半句話，關於從死後的世界穿越過來，或是僅此一次回來的機會，或者是他必須拿來用來回歸的現實中的試金石。什麼也沒有。

他甚至沒有意識到鳳凰會的成員們正慢慢地一點一滴鑽進屋內，直到他抬頭發現東施遞了一杯水給他，然後看到鄧不利多、穆敵、金利、茉莉和亞瑟、雙胞胎——還有好多人，幾乎是整個鳳凰會，塞滿了小小的房間。他看不到天狼星，一時之間突然驚慌失措，直到那個深色頭髮的男人從東施後面逼近，並揉了揉她的短髮。

「路平和我必須談一下，」他說，而她接收到了這個暗示。天狼星在他身旁的一張椅子坐下。

「小題大作，」雷木思輕輕地說，微微一笑。天狼星聳聳肩。

「當世界給你這樣一個華麗登場的機會的時候…」他說道，一邊攤開雙手。「你還好嗎？我本來想早點跟你說的可是茉莉讓我在沒跟別人說話的那五分鐘裡一直吃一直吃…」

「我也是。」

「你還好嗎？」

「我的手還在痠。」

「你的頭呢？」

雷木思舉起一隻手晃了一下。「我本來以為我要瘋掉了，你知道。」

天狼星用自己的手把他的手按了下去，然後規規矩矩地縮了回來。「對不起。」

「那些時候——你真的就在這裡——」

「大部分的時候。我不太記得了。」

雷木思突然間站了起來。「我很累——不太舒服——我該…走了。」

「等一下——這兒…」天狼星碰了一下鄧不利多的手臂，校長轉過身來。「我被擊垮了。死而復生是很不容易的，你知道。」

鄧不利多的目光從一個男人移到另外一個身上，然後嚴肅地點點頭。「雷木思，如果你可以帶天狼星去睡一下的話…」

他們花了好一會兒才穿過人群，天狼星的手臂親暱地甩過雷木思的肩頭，把他的重量放在另一個男人的身上。當他們終於跌跌撞撞地走進長廊，倚著扶欄，雷木思發出了一陣解脫的呼吸。

「你沒有必要——這是你的慶祝會，」他說，但天狼星搖搖頭，一隻手仍然跨過他的肩膀。

「我想要，」他靜靜地說，臉危險地靠了過來。他抬起雷木思的下巴，在陰暗的長廊上吻了他，緩慢而徹底。

「六個星期的地獄，」他貼著雷木思的嘴喃喃地說。「六個星期，看著我到底都對你做了些什麼…」

「天狼星，萬一他們把你帶走…」雷木思溫柔地把他推開，往後一退，差點就摔下樓梯。「萬一你還是不在——不在這裡——不是永遠都在呢？」

天狼星站在原地，但他的眼睛在燃燒。

「他們不會的，」他說，聲音低沉，那語氣總是能從雷木思的心臟到腹部之間引起一股令人愉悅的痛楚。

「我——你離開了兩次——如果你又離開的話——」

「拜託，」天狼星急切地說。他動了一下，把雷木思拉向他，強迫他看著自己的眼睛。「拜託。不要跑——你不知道我們還有多少時間。」

「對，所以我才怕——」

「不要怕，」天狼星悄聲說。「相信我。到樓上去。不要回頭。」

雷木思困惑地拉開距離，但天狼星的凝視平穩而清晰。

他轉過身上樓。十四階。他不確定天狼星是不是還在他後面，抑或是他還陷在瘋狂之中——

他聽不到他跟過來的聲音——

不要回頭——

轉過轉角，沿著長廊走到他的房間——他們的房間——他沒有關上門，走到床邊，開始解開襯衫的鈕扣，那肯定是個幻覺，最終陷入完全的妄想。他脫下襯衫，確定現在轉身一定已經沒有關係了，因為天狼星顯然不在那裡了，他終於真的瘋了。

溫暖的手臂環繞住他的腰。

溫暖的呼吸幽幽地橫越他的後頸。

「我在這裡，」天狼星對他悄聲耳語。「我是真的。」

「你是真的。」那一度曾經是天狼星的理智賴以支撐的教義；現在，這就是唯一阻止他瘋掉的方法。

「真的，」天狼星說。

「真的，」雷木思重複著他的話。他回頭，看見天狼星對他微笑。

「你會歡迎我回家嗎？」天狼星問道。

雷木思閉上眼睛，搖搖晃晃地向前，讓自己迷失在一個完美、堅定、溫暖、而且真實的吻裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：
> 
> [2] Hippocrates Smethwyck，在《鳳凰會的密令》中也擔任亞瑟被蛇咬傷時的治療師。


End file.
